Secreto Problematico
by Cuti unicorn
Summary: Sakura a los ojos de otras personas es adorable y amable, pero ella es diferente, la única que sabe como es ella en realidad es su mejor amiga Tomoyo...¿Qué pasaría si entrara un nuevo alumno a su escuela y descubre su verdadera actitud?
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Soy yo con mi nueva historia, mi segundo fanfic…asique espero que les guste mi historia ^_^**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen a las CLAMP. El fic si es mio…**

**_Secreto problemático: Sakura Card Captor_**

El silencio en la casa Kinomoto fue interrumpido por el sonido del despertador que sonaba en la habitación de una castaña que, al escuchar el insoportable ruido, agarro su reloj despertador y lo aventó contra la pared.

-agh maldito despertador, por tu culpa ahora tengo que comprar otro- le hablo al destruido reloj

Sakura era de tés blanca, su cabello era castaño y hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de color verde, su edad, 16 años. En su escuela era muy popular por su actitud "amable y adorable", pero ellos no la conocían, salvo su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Se levanto de su cama con pereza, hoy era su primer día en 2do año de secundaria, agarro el nuevo uniforme y se lo puso.

Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca mangas cortas con el escudo de la secundaria en la izquierda, una falda azul con negro a cuadritos, unas medias negras hasta la rodilla, que sakura corto a la mitad, y unas botas negras. Para invierno es lo mismo solo que se agrega un saco azul oscuro.

La castaña bajo corriendo la escalera, se dirigió al comedor y se encontró con su padre y a su hermano sentados en la mesa desayunando.

-buenos días- dijo ella con una "sonrisa", sentándose a la mesa

-buenos días, Sakura- le contesto su padre

-hola "MONSTRUO"- ¿la saludo? su hermano

-¡que no me llames monstruo!-

-bueno chicos dejen de pelear- los calmo su padre –...Sakura…-

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué fue ese ruido que se escucho en tu cuarto?-

-mmmm pues, se me cayó el despertador y se rompió-mintió

Fujitaka suspiro, era el 5to de este mes, ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que inventen el despertador que nunca se destruya por más que lo golpees mas de mil veces?, suspiro otra vez y volvió a comer su desayuno.

El silencio reinaba en la sala, solo se escuchaban el ruido de los palillos cuando chocaban con el tazón. Sakura ya había terminado de comer su desayuno, y esperaba sentada a su amiga Tomoyo, sus ansias se notaban en la forma de cómo pisaba el suelo. El bendito timbre sonó y nuestra castaña prácticamente se lanzo de la mesa para ir a abrir la puerta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su preciada mejor amiga, tomo el bolso, se coloco sus zapatos y salió corriendo arrastrando a la pelinegra.

-¿ya no lo soportabas?- le pregunto su amiga una vez que se detuvo

-un minuto más y explotaba-

Su amiga rio, en el camino empezaron a hablar idioteces, Tomoyo le contaba cómo iba a ser su próximo diseño para ella, aunque no sabía porque la pelinegra siempre le hacía diseños si nunca pasaba nada interesante como para usarlos. Llegaron a la escuela, abrieron la puerta de su aula, Sakura fingió una sonrisa y saludaba a todos, se dirigieron a sus asientos y notaron que en el asiento que esta atrás de la castaña, había alguien sentado…

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesto a que ya saben quién es ¿no? Bien para el que no se dio cuenta aquí termina el capitulo…si es que leen esta historia y dejan un review, díganme si lo sigo o no…pero no sean tan crueles TT^TT <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLOTAS! XD soy yo Cuti…y vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia de regalo para ustedes… ¿Regalo de qué? Regalo de navidad atrasado! ...ah sí por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad…pasada! Y un adelantado… Feliz Año Nuevo **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, son propiedad de las CLAMP. El fic si es mio :3…**

_**Secreto problemático: Sakura Card Captor**_

-hey Sakura… ¿Quién es él?- le susurro en el oído su amiga Tomoyo

-no sé y no me importa- le contesto en un tono bajo

-te debería de importar…está sentado detrás de tuyo-

-no jodas-

-vamos, deja tu actitud amargada y cámbiala por la falsa…ahora vas a ir a hablarle- le dijo la pelinegra

-¿¡que!? Yo no dije que voy a ir hab…- la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar pues su prima/amiga le dio un "leve" empujón hacia el chico que estaba sentado mirando al frente

Sakura para no caer, trato de ponerse recta, pero primero se tambaleo un poco, cosa que llamo la atención del castaño, que, la miro aburrido. Sakura no sabía que decir… ¡su cabeza no funcionaba!

-¿hm?- le ¿pregunto? el castaño

-eh…mm…h-hola- fue en lo primero que pensó

-si no tienes nada importante para decir no me hables-

La castaña se congelo, hasta que escucho una risita, se dio vuelta y allí vio a su mejor amiga Tomoyo riéndose de ella "disimuladamente". Sakura ofendida se sentó en su asiento, que estaba al lado de la pelinegra, separadas por un pasillo.

Las dos chicas, comenzaron a hablar, el castaño agarro su libro y comenzó a leer, aunque no se podía concentrar porque dos adolecentes se reían fuertemente.

-no te creo- le respondió ella

Y así Tomoyo conto su pequeña anécdota, al terminar de contarla, la pelinegra comenzó a las carcajadas, aunque Sakura se reía despacito. Siendo sincero, al joven de 16 años también le pareció divertido, pero oculto su risita detrás del libro. El maestro llego, Tomoyo volvió a su lugar, todos se callaron y el profesor comenzó a dar una nueva noticia.

-perdonen el retraso, es que recién me acaban de informar sobre un nuevo alumno- explico -¿el nuevo alumno puede venir aquí a presentarse?-

El nuevo se levanto del asiento, todos estaban prestando atención, excepto por Sakura que ella estaba haciendo un dibujo en su hoja.

-puede presentarse-

-Me llamo Shaoran, Li Shaoran-

-bien, Li ya puede volver a sentarse- le concedió el profesor

Shaoran, volvió a su asiento y vio el dibujo de Sakura, que, era un corazón opaco con estacas clavadas en el, sangraba y tenia alas rotas atadas con cadenas. Se sentó en su silla, miro a la castaña y ella miraba fríamente por la ventana, cosa que, le llamo la atención a Shaoran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desaparecí por un tiempo largo ¿no? XD estaba ocupada, me llegaron invitados que se quedaron en mi casa U.U y no pude ni escribir una palabra, pero, aquí está el tercer capítulo ^U^**_

_**Secreto Problemático: Sakura Card Captors**_

-gracias por enseñarme la escuela Yamazaki-kun- le agradeció Shaoran

- no es nada, y dime Takashi solamente- le contesto -¿tienes otra duda?

-mm si-

-entonces dila- le dijo

-¿Cómo es Kinomoto?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-su actitud, ¿cómo es?-

-ah, ella es amable, divertida, amigable, despistada, gentil, dulce… ¿sigo?-

-no, ya entendí- le negó- _"que curioso…"_- pensó y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante- eso es todo Takashi, de nuevo, gracias… y adiós-

-_"¿Por qué habrá preguntado por Sakura?... ¿no será que le gusta?"_- pensó Takashi una vez que Shaoran se fue

**En otro lado de la escuela, no muy lejos…**

-¡no sé que se cree ese chico llamado Li! Ese idiota es…es…es…- decía una castaña

-¿es?- le pregunto su amiga pelinegra

-es… ¡un IDIOTA!-

-eso ya lo dijiste ¿es lo único que se te ocurrió?-se burlo Tomoyo

Sakura le dedico una de sus hermosas miradas asesinas, que, dan miedo a cualquiera, la castaña sonrió como maniática, se sentó en el banco de piedra y hablo

-si me dice otra cosa más, juro que lo atropellare con el auto de mi padre-

-aja si, cambiando de tema…tengo que comprar tela para hacerte un traje nuevo y necesito tus medidas ¿me acompañas?-

-Tomoyo…-la miro con mala gana –no tengo ganas de andar con tus idioteces, aparte tengo que estudiar para el estúpido examen de química-

-solo tenias que decir que no…-suspiro- bueno, me voy yendo al salón de diseño-

-hn, como sea yo iré a pasear-

-pero ahora ay clases-

-me saltare lo que queda de clases, mañana diré que me descompuse y que la enfermera me mando a casa- contesto- nos vemos mañana

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-

Y así Sakura se fue a pasear a un parque, Tomoyo se fue a su respectiva clase. Después que las dos chicas se fueran, detrás del banco salió un castaño y en sus labios una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura al llegar al parque se sentó en una hamaca y vio a su alrededor, estaba vacío el lugar, no había ni siquiera una paloma. La castaña comenzó a recordar cuando venía con su familia a jugar, en esos momentos su madre seguía viva. Sakura miro el tobogán y recordó cuando Touya se cayó de él y su madre fue a él a calmar su llanto.

Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por la mejilla de Sakura, ella extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba a la niña de antes, extrañaba a su familia de antes. Las risas reinaba en su casa, ahora era todo diferente, las sonrisas de su padre en las mañanas perdieron su gracia, los chistes de Touya que los hacía reír, ya no existían, la melodía de su madre sentada en el piano, ya no sonaban, pues ya no había alguien que toque las teclas, después de la muerte de Nadeshiko todo cambio, Sakura perdió lo que nunca se debe perder, su felicidad.

Se seco las lagrimas, vio su reloj, las clases ya habían terminado **(que rápido pasa la hora XD) **se levanto de la hamaca y camino hacia su casa, abrió la puerta, fingió una sonrisa y aviso que había llegado. De la cocina se escuchaban unas risas, camino hacia el comedor/cocina y para su muy mala suerte se encontró con su padre y su…novia.

Una mujer rubia (teñida), su cabello era largo, tenía los ojos marrones, la misma altura de su padre, aproximadamente unos 30 años de edad, a simple vista parecía una mujer amable y dulce, pero era todo lo contrario. Para ojos de Sakura **(y míos) **es una zorra, demasiado maquillaje, su nariz operada al igual que sus pechos, siempre usa ropa muy corta y en remeras, vestidos o camisas dejaba ver su sostén de colores fuertes y demasiado trasparentes, toda una puta. Y esa puta se llamaba Akane.

La castaña hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a ella arriba de las piernas de su padre, tocio disimuladamente y al fin la notaron.

-ah, ¡querida! ¿cómo estás?- corrió hacia ella la mujer y la "abrazo"

-hija, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le pregunto su padre

-mm bien padre- Sakura se acerco a su padre y le beso la mejilla, para molestar a la rubia teñida.

-que bien hija-respondio- si me disculpan me voy al baño-

-ve cariño-

Sakura camino hacia las escaleras, pero fue detenida por la mujer que se acerco hacia ella, le apretó el brazo con sus uñas y hablo

-se que usas esa mascara de niña inocente-

-mira quién habla de mascaras, una mujer "dulce y amable"- e hiso énfasis en las dos últimas palabras

-conmigo no te hagas la lista, no sabes con quien te metes- la amenazo

-y tú tampoco **BRUJA (bien hecho Sakura!)**-

Con esto dicho nuestra castaña se soltó del agarre y subió las escaleras, llego a su cuarto se metió, cerro su puerta con llave y en su almohada comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé a ustedes pero Sakura me dio penita , y odie mucho a Akane, pero bueno acá termina el cap, dejen sus reviews para decirme su opinión… ¡hasta la próxima! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! ("hola" en francés) ¿Cómo han estado? …no sé qué decir…por eso les traigo acá el cap. 4 de secreto problemático.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de las CLAMP. El fic si es mío ^U^…**

_**Secreto Problemático: Sakura Card Captors**_

Una castaña se despertó por los maullidos de su gato, Kero, lo miro contemplando su pelaje rubio, sus cuatro patas súper suavecitas, sus pequeños ojos marrones, su hocico negro, su cola finita, pero al final de esta tenía un bodoque de pelo blanco, ese gato no era normal, pues en su lomo, tenía dos alas pequeñitas hechas con su propio pelo, pero estas eran de color blanco. Toco una de ellas y se pregunto si eran reales, escucho a Kero maullar de nuevo y supuso que tenía hambre.

Bajo a la cocina y saco de una alacena la comida de gato, la puso en su plato verde, se fijo si en el otro plato había agua, y no tenía agua, agarro el plato y le sirvió agua, la dejo en el suelo y Kero comenzó a beber.

Se fijo la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las 7:15, las clases empezaban a las 8:00 a.m., aun quedaba tiempo, asique opto por preparar el desayuno para todos, se coloco el delantal y comenzó a hacerlo. Una vez terminado, lo dejo en la mesada, coloco el mantel en la mesa, luego puso la comida, saludo la foto de su madre y se sentó a comer. Al rato en que se sentó a la mesa, bajo su padre junto con su hermano, la saludaron, pero ella ni siquiera les dijo hola.

Sakura termino de comer, lavo su plato, y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a la escuela, ya lista, bajo a la cocina, junto su bolso y su padre la detuvo.

-¿ya te vas a la escuela Sakura?-

-….-

Sakura lo ignoro, estaba por salir del comedor, cuando Fujitaka volvió a hablar.

-¡adiós!- se despidió -¡cuídate hija!-

La castaña lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos, no le respondió nada, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que detestaba que la zorra de Akane, estuviera en la casa, ganas de gritarle de porque se olvido de su madre, suspiro con enojo y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

-pero ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Touya

-no lo sé- suspiro y lo demás lo susurro –pero te entiendo Sakura-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no-

**Volviendo con Sakura…**

**P o V de Sakura**

¡Me dan ganas de golpearlo!...mejor tranquilízate Sakura, respira hondo…creo que iré yo esta vez a buscar a Tomoyo. Camine hacia su casa, bueno no es precisamente una casa, es una mansión, toque el timbre detrás de las gigantes rejas, al decir mi nombre y que buscaba a Tomoyo, se abrieron las rejas y de la mansión salió una mujer corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo, esa mujer era la mama de Tomoyo.

La madre de Tomoyo, era alta y delgada, su cabello lo tenía corto y era de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran negros, su nombre correspondía a Sonomi. Sonomi es la presidenta de una compañía de juguetes muy famosa, también la madre de Tomoyo era prima de mi madre, y eso nos convierte a Tomoyo y a mí en primas en segundo grado.

-¡oh! ¡Sakura…querida!, ¡pasa y ve a despertar a mi hija, estoy segura de que Tomoyo se sentiría muy feliz de verte!-

-¿Tomoyo todavía duerme?- pregunte sorprendida, pues mi amiga siempre se levantaba temprano para pasarme a buscar

-pues si…es temprano- me respondió sonriendo, caminando a la par mía

-¿temprano?-

-sí, recién son las siete en punto-

-pero, cuando me fui el reloj de mi casa marcaba las 7:45- realmente estaba confundida

-¿te fijaste en tu celular la hora?-

Me fije la hora y si, Sonomi tenía razón, eran las 7:01. Qué raro, el reloj de la cocina… ¡Mierda! El reloj de la cocina siempre se adelantaba o atrasaba cuando quería. Suspire, ya que estaba en la casa de Tomoyo, iría a despertarla.

Me dirigí a su cuarto, estaba por abrir la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió sola de golpe. Sentí que alguien se tiro encima mío y me metió de un tirón adentro. Mi amiga se separo de mí y me sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?- pregunte desinteresada

-porque termine el nuevo traje para ti-

-no lo quiero-

-¡Sakura! Me esforcé en hacértelo-

-¿Para qué me haces trajes si nunca los uso?-

-¡Porqué te quedan bien!-

-como sea, vámonos yendo a la escuela antes de que lleguemos tarde- cambie de tema, quiero mucho a Tomoyo, pero a veces es muy insistente y no lo tolero.

Salimos de su mansión y en el camino a la escuela se la paso hablando mientras yo asentía o negaba depende de lo que decía Tomoyo.

Tomoyo me pidió que la acompañara al salón de música y así lo hice, al llegar no había nadie, mi amiga tenía que practicar su canción, asique me rogo que toque el piano., luego de unos minutos de "por favor Sakurita", acepte.

Cuando me senté en el banco, a mi vino el recuerdo de cuando mama me enseño a tocar el piano, me costaba aprenderme las teclas de memoria, mi madre tuvo mucha paciencia, una vez que me las aprendí, comenzamos con canciones lentas, mas adelante iban las rápidas y difíciles.

Volví a la realidad, gracias a Tomoyo que me toco el hombro, saco un pañuelo y me limpio una lagrima y me sonrió.

-la extrañas ¿cierto?- me pregunto

Asentí levemente y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y Tomoyo soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunte con una venita en la frente al estilo anime

-nada, es solo que por fin sonríes-

-¿no se supone que deberías cantar?- trate de cambiar de tema

-¡cierto!-me entrega unos papeles –aquí están las partituras-

Acomode las partituras y comencé a tocar el piano.

**Fi de Sakura**

**Yoru no Uta (la canción es del propio anime)**

_Yoru no sora ni matataku__  
><em>_Tooi kin no hoshi__  
><em>_Yuube yume de miageta__  
><em>_Kotori to onaji iro__  
><em>

_La voz de Tomoyo era suave y cálida. Sakura seguía a la perfección, las dos se dejaban llevar por la melodía. _

_Nemurenu yoru ni__  
><em>_Hitori utau uta__  
><em>_Wataru kaze to issho ni__  
><em>_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo__  
><em>

_Tomoyo hizo una pausa dejando escuchar solamente al piano_

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku__  
><em>_Tooi gin no tsuki__  
><em>_Yuube yume de saite 'ta__  
><em>_Nobara to onaji iro__  
><em>

_La azabache cerró los ojos y dio un leve giro, abrió los ojos, miro a Sakura y sonrió_

_Yasashii yoru ni__  
><em>_Hitori utau uta__  
><em>_Asu wa kimi to utaou__  
><em>_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_Yasashii yoru ni__  
><em>_Hitori utau uta__  
><em>_Asu wa kimi to utaou__  
><em>_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

Una vez que termino, se escucharon unos aplausos, las dos chicas asustadas vieron a la puerta y se encontraron con una multitud de alumnos y maestras, todos emocionados. Sakura tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, no podía exponer su verdadera actitud.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? :3 pues a mí me gusto… un capítulo dedicado a las ¿amigas? No she, pero se me acaba el tiempo…<strong>

**¡Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holesss!...no se asusten soy yo, Cuti…no, no estoy muerta, solo desaparecí otra vez XD. ¿La escusa? Me embobe leyendo fanfics y viendo anime que me faltaban terminar y empezar. También tenía que escribir el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia, Latidos de Amor.**

**Pero bueno, los dejo de entretener con mis escusas y les dejo el cap numero 5…**

_**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP. El fic si es mío C:**_

_-pensamientos- _

** Una línea… cambio de escena..**

* * *

><p><strong>Una linea y abajo letra negra...se acabo el capitulo<strong>

_**Secreto Problemático: Sakura Card Captor**_

**-**Basta Tomoyo, ya te dije más de millones de veces que no-

-Pero se tomaron las molestias de invitarte al club- replico

-Es su problema, yo no pedí que me invitaran. Aparte, ese es tu lugar, sabes que no podemos estar juntas siempre ¿no?-

-¿¡Por qué eres tan fría!?-

-¡A ti que te importa!- la castaña había explotado. Al decir eso se tapo la boca con su mano y miro a todos lados. Tenía suerte que era muy temprano y no había nadie, si descubrían su actitud verdadera, sería un problema.

-Sakura…- intento acercarse a ella, pero la castaña solo le dio la espalda y camino ignorando los llamados de la pelinegra.

Tomoyo obviamente ofendida, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su salón, aun faltaba tiempo para que comiencen las clases, pero ella no iba a seguirla.

La puerta corrediza del salón que estaba enfrente de donde habían discutido las dos chicas, se abrió dejando ver a un castaño con una sonrisa arrogante. El había visto y escuchado _todo._

El de ojos cafés comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que cierta castaña había elegido. Se detuvo al ver por la ventana a la de ojos jade pisar y arrancar unas flores con furia.

Se apoyo en la ventana abierta, mayormente no pasaba nadie por ahí. Asique no había nada malo de hacer rabiar a la castaña un poco más de lo que ya estaba ¿no?, en total nadie la vería.

-Pobres flores, tenían tanto por vivir, pero una ogra llamada Sakura las pisoteo y arranco- dijo el castaño con un tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- Sakura se dio vuelta, pero al no ver a nadie, lo empezó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que encontró al castaño que sostenía una sonrisa burlona -¡Mierda!-

-Que vocabulario, que yo sepa las damas no deben usar ese tipo de palabras- comento sarcásticamente

-¿¡Que quieres!? Déjame en paz-

-Ah, yo nada…-se detuvo a pensar un momento –bueno, en realidad si quiero algo…-

-¿¡Que!?-

La castaña al darse cuenta de que el castaño no estaba en la ventana, suspiro frustrada. Y algo realmente le preocupaba ¿El sabia su secreto?

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y se dio vuelta bruscamente encontrándose con unos ojos marrones, su cabello alborotado de color castaño y esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tu verdadera tu-

-¿Qué?- pregunto bastante confundida

-Sí, quiero que tu verdadera personalidad salga a flote- respondió

La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo cobre bastante molesta. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, ella no era de tener ese tipo de mirada.

Ignorando la mirada de todos sobre ella se dirigió a su banco. Se sentó en la silla dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa, bufo y se cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al caer en cuenta de donde se encontraba, levanto la cabeza y vio a todos mirarla con intriga. Sonrió falsamente, pero claro, todos le creyeron excepto una pelinegra y un castaño que acababa de entrar.

-Sakura…- la llamo una chica de pelo corto aproximadamente hasta los hombros y de lentes, sus ojos de color negros.

-¿Qué pasa Naoko?- pregunto con una sonrisa muy falsa

-Nada, solo queríamos saber cómo estabas-

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué?-

-Es solo que recién parecías molesta- esa vez la que hablo fue Chiharu, castaña con dos colitas trenzadas, sus ojos cafés y no muy alta.

-Ah eso, no es nada- mintió

-Entonces, nos alegramos de que no estés enojada con algo o alguien- sonrio Rika Sasaki, castaña y de pelo corto **(todas son castañas y de pelo corto XD) **y ojos de color negros.

Las tres chicas volvieron a su lugar, pues el profesor ya había llegado. Las clases pasaron lentamente para gusto de Sakura. Lo único que ella quería era llegar a su casa y echarse como vaca en el sillón a ver tele o dormir una siesta.

El bendito timbre sonó, anunciando que las clases acabaron. Sakura guardo sus cosas y salió del salón a paso apurado. Ella estaba por salir de la escuela pero fue detenida por una mano que agarro la suya. Sakura se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa de su amiga Tomoyo.

-Sakuritaa~- canturreo su nombre.

-¿Sí, Tomoyo?-

-¿Vendrías de compras conmigo?- pregunto. Al ver la cara de Sakura volvió a hablar –Y no puedes decirme que no-

-¿Y por qué no te puedo decir que no?-interrogo alzando una ceja.

-Si me acompañas, capaz te perdone completamente por gritarme a la mañana-

-_"chantajista ¬_¬"_- pensó la castaña. Suspiro y contesto –ok, te acompañare a comprar-

-¡Yupi!-

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Sí!-

-_parece que mi cama tendrá que esperar U^U-_un aura deprimida la rodeaba al estilo anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Holes!...¿Les gusto?<strong>

**_¿?:_ ¡No!**

**¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¡Tengo insecticida y no tengo miedo en usarlo!**

**_¿?:_ Soy yo, baka.**

**¿Quien "yo"?**

**_Hana:_ ¿¡quien mas!? ¡Hana!... ¿Quien mas entra a tu casa-mente?**

**¡Hana! ¡Que suerte que llegaste! ¡Tenia miedo! Escuche unas voces...¡Son fantasmas y vienen por mi! TT^TT**

_**Hana: **_**suficiente, me largo.**

**¡No Hana! ¡No te vayas! ¡Los fantasmas me comerán!**

***se van dejando a las lectoras* *Las luces se apagan y el capitulo termino***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno creo que esta vez no tarde demasiado ¿no? Bien prepararen las palomitas.**

_**Hana: como si alguien se va entretener con esto que escribes…**_

**Eso fue demasiado cruel…pero tienes bastante razón T_T**

_**Hana:**** ¡Vamos anímate! Al menos haces un esfuerzo.**_

***hecha bolita en un rincón con un aurea deprimida a su alrededor* si, supongo…**

_**Hana: *suspira* bien como ya vieron su estado, creo que yo daré este episodio.**_

_-pensamientos-_

_**Secreto Problemático: Sakura Card Captor**_

Una castaña era arrastrada por su amiga, siendo el centro de atención.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Prometiste acompañarme- le replico la oji amatista

-Y lo estoy cumpliendo ¿no?-

-No, prácticamente estas siendo arrastrada por mí. Haz un intento- le ordeno

La de ojos color esmeralda miro a Tomoyo y negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm, ¿entonces tendré que contar tu secreto a los demás?-

La castaña se levanto del suelo rápidamente, con la manos se sacudió la falda y miro a su amiga.

-No, de tu boca no saldrá palabra ¿Entendido?-

La pelinegra bufo, odiaba aun mas esa situación, asintió con la cabeza.

-Buena chica- sonrió falsamente y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un cachorro

-No me trates como a un animal- se quejo

Olvidando esa pequeña discusión. Tomoyo la llevo a una tienda de ropa, donde la obligo a probarse ropa. La castaña de mala gana entraba y salía de los probadores.

-¡Este es perfecto!- señalo sacando el vestido –ve y pruébatelo-

-si mamá- se burlo su amiga

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Mierda! Las perdí de vista<em>- el chico suspiro y se sentó en una banca que había enfrente de una tienda color manteca, con letras gigantes letras plateadas.

Al ver la vidriera que deja ver a algunas personas –chicas para ser exactos- vio a una pelinegra sacar y meter vestidos y dárselos a su amiga de ojos esmeralda. El castaño se levanto de la banca de golpe, se acerco a la vidriera, y si…encontró lo que se le había perdido de vista.

Dudo en entrar o no. ¿Por qué dudaría? Pues era un local de ropa para chica, y el es un chico, se sentiría muy avergonzado.

¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba en el centro comercial!...Había muchas maneras de entrar a ese lugar de chicas sin ser descubierto.

_**20 minutos después…**_

-¡Wow! ¡Mira a esa chica! Es tan sexy-…-¡Idiota! ¡Habla más despacio, te escuchara!-….- ¡Qué envidia! Tiene la mirada de todos los chicos-….-Si tan solo fuera un hombre U.U-

Cosas así murmuraba la gente al ver pasar a una "chica" rubia de ojos ámbar, llevaba una gabardina de color blanca, debajo de ese saco, traía una remera normal, y un short de mujer a la cintura y en los pies solo unos zapatos con un poco de tacón.

-_¡DE TODAS LAS OPCIONES ELEGI ESTA!-_ pensaba el castaño lamentándose por dentro **(jejeje, lo siento C: pero quería verte vestido de mujer, jejeje)**

Volvió hacia el local, rogando que las dos chicas no se hayan ido. Si era así, vestirse de mujer aparte de haber sido una humillación a su orgullo, no habría servido de nada. Se fijo por la vidriera y para su suerte no se habían ido.

Entro nervioso, se dirigió a un perchero con ropa. Disimulaba estar buscando ropa, pero en realidad tenia puesto los ojos en la pelinegra y donde supuestamente también la castaña.

-¿Necesita algo de ayuda?- pregunto una dulce voz.

Shaoran se dio vuela y negó con la cabeza. La mujer insistió un rato, pero luego de tanto movimiento de negación que hacia el de ojos cafés, se fue.

Volvió a ver a la pelinegra, ¿por qué la castaña tardaba tanto con un simple vestido?

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sal ya del probador!- camino hasta el probador -¡Tu nunca tardas al cambiarte! ¡Muestra como te queda el vestido!-

Tomoyo abrió la cortina de un tirón. Todas y Shaoran **(jejeje, sigue siendo hombre XD)** la miraron atónitos. La pelinegra mando una mirada atemorizante y los presentes dejaron de mirar, excepto el castaño que miraba la escena de reojo.

Shaoran al ver cómo le queda el vestido a Sakura, se sonrojo y ya no podía apartar la vista. Y tampoco el tenia tanta culpa, cualquier chico se quedaría embobado viendo a la castaña así.

El vestido era negro. El canesú era simple, estilo al de una musculosa. Al terminar la parte del canesú tenía un grueso lazo negro. La falda del vestido era una simple tela negra, pero al final tenía un pequeño encaje negro. Arriba de la falda había otra tela, transparente, con líneas negras brillosas. **(Por las dudas dejo el link de la foto…soy un asco para describir _) **

Tomoyo trago seco, y en vez de tirarle halagos a su amiga, su gesto cambio a uno molesto.

-No me gusta, lo odio- miro hacia la dirección del castaño, y este se hico el distraído viendo ropa –vamos a otra tienda-

La castaña bufo molesta, ¿para qué la obligaba a probarse millones de vestidos y no elegía uno? Aunque por otro lado le pareció extraña su reacción, la pelinegra no solía mostrar esos gestos. Aparte Sakura sabía que ella se veía muy bien en ese vestido.

-Cámbiate y espérame en la heladería que está al lado- suspiro –ya vuelvo-

Cerró las cortinas y se dio vuelta en dirección a cierta rubia, aunque era un hombre disfrazado de mujer. Al llegar de él, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la tienda.

Tomoyo arrastro a Shaoran hasta detrás del local. Se detuvo, lo soltó y suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Shaoran levanto una ceja – ¿Te convertiste en un travestido?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Para qué nos sigues?- interrogo ignorando el grito del castaño. –No soy idiota, me di cuenta que nos seguiste desde que salimos de la escuela-

El castaño miro hacia el suelo y no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras? No,…- trago saliva -¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sakura?-

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente.

-pff…JAJAJAJ- La pelinegra reía sin control.

-¿Qué?-

-Ah, lo siento. Es que te ves tan gracioso vestido de mujer-

La oji violeta cambio su expresión a una seria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre ella?-

-Su verdadera personalidad-

Tomoyo sonrió nostálgica.

-Con que era eso- miro al cielo –lo único que puedo decirte es que…a cambiado tanto, de una semana a otra-

El castaño la miro, se veía tan triste, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar. Y si, ella contenía las lágrimas.

-Lo demás, te lo tendrá que decir Sakura ¿no crees?-

-¿Cómo?-

-No vine a comprar vestidos porque sí- Shaoran la miro confundido –Hoy es el cumple de mi madre, mi mama es la prima de la difunta madre de Sakura.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto?-

-Si quieres hablar con ella, ve a la fiesta. Ella asistirá, porque mi madre es muy importante para Sakura. Estas invitado- lo miro –dame tu numero de celular, te enviare un mensaje con la dirección-

El castaño le dio su número y al instante recibió un mensaje con la dirección de Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto el castaño

-¿Por qué?...Porque confió de que…- se acomodo el cabello y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos – No…porque estoy segura de que traerás a la Sakura de antes. La que está perdida y no encuentra salida-

Luego de decir esto, Tomoyo se fue dejando a Shaoran confundido y sorprendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Me mate escribiendo! Jejeje, no, solo vino a mi mente y tenía que escribirlo. <strong>

_**Hana: mmm, esta pasable.**_

**Nadie pidió tu opinión ¬.¬ Pero bueno querida lectoras ¿Tienen curiosidad? ¿Ira Shaoran a la fiesta? ¿Les gusto Shaoran vestido de mujer?**

_**Hana: aja, nos despedimos…bye!**_

**Adiós!**


End file.
